An Eye For An Eye
by Rawr -pounce
Summary: Ryuzaki cuts. Never too deep to leave permanent scars. Never too deep to die. A few little thin lines down his arm. Then he's done. Raito hurt Ryuzaki, so Ryuzaki's hurting him. Eventual RaitoxL, LightxL.
1. Cuts

**An Eye For An Eye**

**Chapter 1: Cuts**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

Ryuzaki cuts. 

A couple little thin lines down his arm.

Never too deep to leave permanent scars.

Never too deep to die.

Then he stops.

That's it.

----------------------------------------

"Ryuzaki…? What are you doing?" Raito rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he walked into the kitchen where Ryuzaki was hiding. "Nothing, Yagami-kun." He stuck his thumb into his mouth, and a little blood trickled from it. "What's that?" Raito pounced. (A/N: Not literally…)

"It's an old habit. Don't worry about it." And with that, Ryuzaki started walking to the door. Raito followed him. "Does it hurt?" he asked. "What?"

"Does it hurt?"

Ryuzaki looked down at his hands. "No."

"Why do you do it?"

"Some... some might think it's because I couldn't figure out the Kira case, but these... they're for everytime I fall in love with something. And there were so many things I've loved, but it never loved me back. Most would think they were lucky, but if you're like me, it's a curse." one tear escaped, and then no more fell.

Ryuzaki walked into the bedroom, and picked up the handcuffs. He attached one handcuff to himself, then the other on Raito. "Yagami-kun... I want to stop... but it's unbreakable..." his bottomless black eyes averted his gaze on Raito. They were focused on the floor. "I'll help you, Ryuzaki. But the real question is, do you trust me?" Raito held out his palm.

Ryuzaki stared.

But he took it, thinking Raito was some miracle waiting to happen.

* * *

None of you saw _this _commin', did ya? The day Ryuzaki cuts himself.

Oh, and don't worry my faithful readers of 'Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On', I just have writer's block for that sory, so writing other one's helps me.

Remember to read and review!

Okays, don't kill me, but I need five reviews for there to be another chapter, 'kay?

No reviews means no chapters, capiche?

P.S.nezz, I changed it a little so it wasn't so much like this other fanfic I recently found, 'kay? Please don't think I stole this plot off that one. It is a pretty good fanfic, though, and I hope this one is good as well.

-Pounce


	2. Drip, drip

**An Eye For An Eye**

**Chapter 2: Drip, Drip**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

Drip, drip. 

The blood fell.

Splish.

It hit the floor.

Drip, drip.

There goes more.

BANG BANG.

Someone's been shot.

Thump.

Someone hit the floor.

-----------------------------------------

Raito's hand felt so warm on Ryuzaki's cold one. Somehow, he felt a little part of him come back to life again. A little part of grey turned to a bright, sunny yellow. He felt alive again.

"C-can you really help me?"

"Only if you want me to." Raito's smile wasn't one of trickery, nor betrayal. It was of loyalty and trust. Yes... he could trust him...

"You can let go of my hand." Ryuzaki looked up from the ground to see he was still clasping onto Raito's hand. He took it back fiercely. "Sorry." he sputtered. Raito looked down at his own hand, for he felt some sort of liquid dripping off of his hand. It was red. No, it was blood. Ryuzaki had gotten blood on him. Ryuzaki looked at Raito's hand, too. After a few moments, he took Raito's hand and licked the blood off.

"R-ryuzaki?"

"You're the thing I loved."

"What?"

"You're one of the things I loved."

* * *

Yes, you heard him right, _loved _not _loves_.

Something onviously happened between Raito and him, aye?

You'll see next chpater.

Oh, and I've cut it down to three reviews. Only three reviews instead of five, 'kay?

Thanks, oh, and review if you want to ever see another chapter! -ebil laughter-

-Pounce


	3. Splish, splish

**An Eye For An Eye**

**Chapter 3: Splish, splish**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

A tear rolls off his face. 

Splish, splish.

The tear turns to red.

It mixes in with the blood.

He grits his teeth.

The pain is unbearable.

Yet it feels so good.

-----------------------------------------------------

"You love_d _me?" he put so much emphasis on the d.

"Yes, Yagami-kun. I loved you. You stole my heart, you bastard." he gritted his teeth. "But I don't love you anymore." he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I don't love you anymore." he repeated, but softer and under his breath. "You're so selfish. I hope you end up alone." and with that, he dashed out of the room, leaving Raito all by himself. He cried. But not for a very long time.

Raito slipped into the living room, where Ryuzaki was typing at lightning speed. "Ryuzaki-kun?" _What the hell's with the added kun? _he caught himself. "Ryuzaki?" he corrected himself.

"Yes?"

"Ryuzaki, why don't you love me anymore? What did I do to...you..." his voice dropped with every word. He ended up not hearing to and you. His face was level with Ryuzaki's.

"You didn't love me back."

_That's a lie..._

* * *

Yes, yes.

Short, no?

Well, those of you who know me, it's my style.

I added chapter 18 to 'Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn on'? for my readers.

-Pounce


End file.
